User talk:Mrman915000
Welcome to Logopedia! Welcome to Logopedia! Thanks for your edit to Mattel! We hope you enjoy editing here. At Logopedia, our main goal is to provide viewers with as many logos of as many companies as possible, from all over the world. We even provide former versions of logos. We are continuing to add more and more logos to articles. You can help too, by uploading new logos and creating new articles! At Logopedia, we try to make our articles and pictures are as clean as possible. To continue to do this, we have created a set of policies that we ask every user to abide by. If you cannot follow these policies, your account may be blocked/banned. Please listen to these policies so Logopedia can stay clean. So we can learn more about you, we reccomend you create your ' '. Here you can place information about you, and whatever you want that is appropriate. If you need any further help, feel free to contact an administrator, who will be glad to help you! -- Väsk (Talk) 04:27, March 13, 2011 Notice about repeated vandalism Many users of Logopedia have noticed the last few days of your repeated vandalism of the article PBS Kids Sprout, and recently even creating a fake article for Pixter with an incorrectly spelled title, which falsely categorizes it as a TV channel (which is pending deletion), it is actually a toy from Mattel and Fisher-Price. If you continue to ignore anyone's warnings and vandalize any article, you will be barred from Logopedia, this is your first, last and only warning! And any attack response to any user will give administrators the just cause to bar you from the site. (tmanokc 23:12, March 13, 2011 (UTC)) :This warning also applies to the creation of fake articles, and will have the same consequences for that as well. (tmanokc 23:22, March 13, 2011 (UTC)) Stop vandalizing! I hate what you've been doing. This is another warning. DON'T VANDALIZE PAGES! The P Pals didn't exist at the time of PBS Kids Sprout. PBS Kids wasn't even called PBS Kids back at the time of P Pals, it was called PTV! Please stop doing this vandalisim! CompliensCreator00 20:16, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Final warning! You have once again violated the code of conduct at Logopedia by creating fake and entirely random pages with no real merit other than just to vandalize. This is your final warning, Mrman! If you do not abide by the rules of this site, you will be thrown off, permanently. If you have done or have done similar violations on Logopedia's sister sites, including Wikipedia, you will also face the potential of being barred from those sites as well. The Wiki community does not tolerate vandalism of any kind and it will be reverted and/or deleted upon sight; remember it is a community of thousands of people, and there are more of us productive users, than there are vandals. We will delete every useless photo, screenshot and video you upload that we see fit as having no merit but to vandalize. And if your account is deleted, if you so choose to sign up again under another screen name, remember every page has a history and users will find out about your vandalizing, and you will face the aforementioned consequences time after time. And if you choose to attack us with off-color or downright vile comments, that gives the Wiki community reasonable opportunity to take action. If you are doing this just for the simply because of boredom and you are doing this simply to kill time, find far less destructive things to do with your spare time, than creating fake articles. Vandalism is like a virus, don't spread it around! (tmanokc 06:07, March 16, 2011 (UTC))